Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind
Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind by The Supremes and 'En Vogue, is featured in Never Been Kissed, the sixth episode of season two. Although both songs were originally performed by women, the boys sing the mash-up to fulfill Will's challenge for the week. It is sung to Coach Beiste as an apology for their behavior. (visualizing her in order to lessen their sexual urges) The song is a mash-up of The Supremes song Stop! In the Name of Love from their album More Hits by The Supremes and Free Your Mind by En Vogue from their album Funky Divas. This is the second mash-up song sung only by the New Directions boys. Lyrics Finn and Puck with Boys: Here we go! Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Puck with the Boys: Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Artie: I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute (Puck with the Boys: No, no) Puck: I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes. That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope, no (Puck with the Boys: No, no, no) Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Puck with the Boys: Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Puck with Boys: Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: think it over) Be color blind, don't be so shallow Sam: I've known of your, your secluded nights I've even seen her maybe once or twice But is her sweet expression Worth more than my love and affection? Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Can't stop! Can't stop!) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Before you break my heart and stop!) Think it over Puck with Boys: Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Think it over) Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Artie: Don't break my, don't break my heart) Boys: Stop! Stop! (Artie: In the name of love) Free your mind (Stop!) Free your mind (Stop!) Artie: Oh free your mind Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Before you break my heart) Puck with Boys: Free your mind Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love (Artie: In the name) Before you break my heart (Artie: Of love) Puck with Boys: Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: Stop! In the name of love) (Artie: Oh free your mind) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Before you break my heart) (Artie: You got to be!) Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: Stop! In the name of love) (Artie: Wo, oh oh!) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Before you break my heart) (Artie: Don't break my, don't break my heart) Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, (Artie: You got to stop it, you got to stop) Before you break my heart (Artie: Don't break my heart) (Puck: 'Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, ('Artie: Stop! Stop!) before you break my heart Boys: Oh think it over Puck with Boys: Free your mind Finn and Artie with Boys: and the rest will stop! Charts Gallery 206glee_ep206-sc42_001.jpg 4076302_f496.jpg Boys mash up.jpg Ep_6_free_your_mind_-_stop_in_the_name_of_love_4.jpg Tn-500_screen_shot_2010-10-20_at_1.00.39_pm.jpg 612601_1294167166389_full.jpg glee 3.JPG Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Mash-Up Songs